More Than Meets the Eye: Teen Titans!
by angelbattler
Summary: Teen Titans vs. The Transformers. 'nuff said. My very first fanfic.


_More Than Meets The Eye: Teen Titans!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Transformers, just the idea that makes it the best crossover story ever. I only wish to entertain you._

1) Prelude.

_What up, dudes! My name's BeastBoy, but my friends call me BB. I'm one of the Teen Titans, y'know, the one that 'can turn into any animal', that's me._

_Me and my friends help protect the city… and have fun doing it. But… lately, my animal instincts have been telling' me that trouble is coming, and nothing like we've ever faced, like Slade, the Hive, Raven's dad, or eve The Brain. It's something else. Well, it all started when Cyborg's scanners picked up a weird energy spike underground._

_We go dig it up, whatever it is, to find… this weird… something, covered in rock. And, dude… whatever it is, it's almost the size of that ball in Disney World. It's covered in rock, but my buddy Cyborg says that whatever in it, has enough power to level ten cities._

_Shortly after finding it, we got reports that a military base in the far east was attacked. It wasn't terrorists believe it or not, or any bad guy we know, from the only survivor, he said that it was… a helicopter… that turned into giant metal man. How crazy is that?_

_Later we hear reports that Air Force One, and Government computers were hacked into, and it's not Gizmo, or Overload._

_This was getting me and the other Titans worried. Whoever or whatever it is, they're good._

_But all that wasn't gonna stop ol' Beastie here from the 17__th__ Annual Tofu-eating Contest. Being that I'm a vegetarian, it's what I eat. And I haven't eaten for 5 days to get myself to scarf it down. The winner gets a brand new car. One of the new models that won't come out until next year._

_To me it was gonna be worth it… cuz my moped was crushed in a recent attack by Cinderblock._

_Little did I know, me and the Titans would be getting into a war that both our world and another would be in danger… not that it wasn't uncommon for us._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Well, guys, this is my very first fanfic that I posted, so hopefully you like it, if you don't that's cool

Submit ya'lls thoughts and I'll get back with ya.

2) Your Brand New Car.

The Announcer of the Tofu-eating Contest enthusiastically started the contestants out, "On Your Mark!… Get Set!… EAT!!"

The five contestants, including BeastBoy began shoveling down butter block-sized tofu. The other Titans; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven watched on, cheering for their green shape-changing comrade. Already, three of the five couldn't eat anymore and dropped out. That left only BB and the largest muscle guy there is, who is the reigning champion for five years running, "The Human Garbage Disposal."

"GO B! YOU GOT THIS!" shouted Cyborg, BB's half-mechanical computer whiz buddy.

"You can do it, Friend BeastBoy! 'Scarf it down' as they say!" the beautiful Tamaranian powerhouse, Starfire cheered energetically.

"Do it, BeastBoy!" shouted the leader of the Titans, Robin.

The only member just looking on with disgust of having to watch these guys eat this disgusting tofu, was the beautiful half-demon enchantress, Raven.

BeastBoy was showing signs of slowing down and was feeling a little queasy on his 20th tofu block. The big guy smirked and kept eating, on his 21st block.

The other Titans were screaming 'Don't stop, keep eating', but the little green Titan didn't seem to hear them, and felt he was at his limit. He looked ready to pass out, when he heard a cheer, louder than anyone else's, and from the one person he didn't expect to hear it from… "DON'T GIVE UP, BEASTBOY!!" it was from… Raven?

"Raven…?"

It was Raven, standing up and shouting, "Don't give up, BeastBoy!! You can do it! You can win!"

B swallowed the tofu he was struggling to chew, and began cowing down tofu faster than before, catching up with the 'Garbage Disposal' on his 25th block. Apparently, Raven's cheer was all BeastBoy needed, for he passed the big guy and was on his 30th block.

'DING!' the timer went off. BeastBoy had eaten all 40 blocks of tofu, while the big guy passed out after his 39th. BeastBoy has beaten the reigning champ, and was now the new tofu-eating champion.

"The winner, and the new champion is… BeastBoy!!" the Announcer shouted, holding up the green Titan's arm to present the new champion, who has won his new car. The crowd was chanting his name. the absolutely full, green champion of tofu-scarfing pumped his fists in the air. Then he saw Raven, the only one not cheering, but having a genuine happy smile. "congratulations, BeastBoy." the half-demon girl said.

BeastBoy grinned, then passed out, exhausted and totally bloated with tofu. But he won his new car.

_Mystery P.O.V._

An electronic digitized vision has been watching the contest, but also the prize; and brand-spanking new yellow 2009 Chevy Camaro concept.

_The Next Day_

The next day came around after several trips to the bathroom all last night, BeastBoy still felt fresh, not to mention full, so he didn't need breakfast. He and the other Titans went to the garage to check out BeastBoy's brand new car.

The green Titan was all the more happy, calling it his 'baby'. The alien powerhouse cutie was mesmerized by seeing her reflection on the golden-yellow paint. Raven just looked on, emotionless as always.

Cyborg actually challenged BeastBoy's new ride to a drag-race with the T-car, his 'baby', and BeastBoy won. The Camaro definitely had more horsepower, not a problem Cyborg couldn't improve, but he didn't hold grudges.

The Next Day

Since it was such a nice day, BeastBoy decided to take a little ride in his new car. Then he had a thought, '_Should I take somebody along? Cy stuck in his lab, fiddling with that rock in the chamber below. Rob is with Star. Maybe… no, no, no. She'd go out with me. Rae just sits in her room, meditating_, _like usual. I mean, it wouldn't be like a date, just… like a little cruise around town.'_

BeastBoy was enjoying himself in his cruise with the Camaro. He was getting looks from the ladies, but every time he asks them to take a ride with him, shot down! Oh well, he thought.

The green Titan decided to make a quick stop for pizza, with his stomach back to normal. He went in to get his favorite non-meat, cheese and veggie supreme. But, two dudes, Cash and Eddie were eying his car with the same idea. (A/N: they're the same dudes that stole Cyborg's car.)

BeastBoy heard the sound of an engine running as he was waiting on his pizza, it was HIS car's engine. He rushes out to see the two dudes driving off with his car.

"HEY THAT'S MY CAR!!" BeastBoy shouted, morphing into a cheetah and went after them. The Camaro was going fast, too fast for him to catch up. As the green cheetah followed, he was hearing what sounds like screaming from his car, going faster and faster. He lost them.

About a half hour later, BeastBoy followed the thieves to an abandoned warehouse. However when he gets there, he was treated to his sight; not only was his car there, and totally unscathed, but there was Cash and Eddie, tied up by chains and hanging upside down on a hook. They were like worms, wriggling on the hook.

It was late afternoon when BB were on their way back to the tower. The two kids were arrested, again, but they were screaming something that 'the car did this to them. The car's alive!' or something.

'_dude, I'm just glad the car's still running. But what happened? How did those guys get tied up. There was nobody else there. The car couldn't be alive… could it?' _he pondered.

"Nah!"

As he drove, the green changeling notices he was being followed. He heard police sirens going off. "What? What did I do?" BeastBoy said to himself. "I'm going the speed limit, and I got the belt on. What's the deal?"

The Ford Saleen Police Cruiser pulled up beside BeastBoy's car.

The green Titan noticed something weird on the side of the cop car. There was a weird-looking purple insignia on it that looks menacing. And instead of the usual '_To Protect and Serve' _imprint on it, it had '_To Punish and Enslave_.'

'_That's weird, when did cops start saying that?' _BeastBoy thought to himself, getting a bad feeling. But what caught him in a stun was the driver of the cop car, he was flickering like a holographic image.

Suddenly, BeastBoy's car revved its engine. The stick shift loved to 3rd gear… all by itself!

The yellow Camaro peeled out like a bat out of Hell, making a sharp turn with BeastBoy in it.

"What the…?!" he gasped, seeing the steering wheel and foot pedals were moving on their own. It's like the car has a mind of it's own, or if like the electrical criminal Overload was controlling it. BB saw that the cop car was following them in hot pursuit.

The two vehicles barreled down the city streets, taking BeastBoy along as he hung on for dear life.

Eventually, the two cars came to a large junkyard. The Camaro lost the cop car in a maze of scrap. The yellow car spun into a 180 to a screeching stop, and throwing the door open. BeastBoy was ejected out of the driver's seat and onto the dirt. He scrambled up to witness that his new car… was more than meets the eye.

The yellow car TRANSFOMRED into a 17 foot tall humanoid robot.

BeastBoy was in shock and awe at this. The cop car spotted them, racing towards them. The robot that use to be BeastBoy's Camaro got into a fighting stance, as the cop car went into its own transformation at high speed, equaling in size, but this looks menacing. With a piercing, monotoned, mechanical yell, the non-cop car bot flipped into the air and connects with a kick. BAM!

BeastBoy gets out of the way. Both robots get back up. The black and white robot drew a rotating tonfa-like melee, spinning it as he charges at the yellow robot. Both bots went at each other with incredible viciousness.

The cop car bot got a hold of the yellow one, and swung it onto a large pile of scrap.

"You're not the only one who can change, dude!" BeastBoy yelled, turning into a T-Rex, and charged at the menacing machine. The robot tackles him by the huge jaws, then swung him across. BeastBoy lands on a scrap pile, returning back to his normal form.

The green Titan saw the non-cop car bot walking to him, then kneeling down, talking in a menacing tone: "Are you Teen Titan designation 'BeastBoy'?" it asked.

"what--" the black and white robot cut him off, annoyed, and in no mood for games.

"Are you Teen Titan designation 'BeastBoy'?!"

"Yeah, what's it to you?!"

"Where is the rock you and your teammates recovered? Where is the cube?!"

"The what?!"

Bam! The menacing robot was knocked back by a blast from the yellow robot, whose right arm was transformed into an energy cannon. Another blast knocks the black and white robot to one knee. The former Camaro-bot tackled the non-cop car, lifting him up, then power bombing him onto a shed.

The menacing robot was injured, barely moving. He gave a low mechanical groan before he goes offline.

BeastBoy stood up to see his former Camaro/giant robot walking to him. They shared looks with each other.

The green Titan gulped, shock, yet in awe. "Uh… dude… tell me I'm not going crazy… but did my new car… turn into a giant robot?"

The yellow robot nodded.

"Are… you Japanese?" he asked. The yellow bot shook his head.

"Can you talk?"

The yellow robot's car radio kicked to life with various stations, forming a sentence.

(XM Satellite radio (Click. Beep.) Brining you (Crackle) Broadcasting system. (Beep ))

BeastBoy was confused at this. "uh… you talk through the radio?" The robot nodded.

"Okay… uh… you're not here to kill me. I figured that out of myself. So what's the deal?"

The yellow robot pointed at the dusk sky.

(Message from Star Fleet, Captain (Scratch) Vastness of space (Crackle) Come down like visitors from Heaven. Hallelujah (Click) Mission is to protect you. (Beep))

"So… are you… an alien robot?" BB mused, grinning.

The yellow robot responded by transforming back into its Camaro form. The door opens for him.

(Any more questions you wanna ask? (Click))

BB's smile grew wider. "This… is… TOO COOL, DUDE!!"

So what did ya think? Like it? Hate it?

Send the reviews.

2) _MEET THE AUTOBOTS_

At the Titans tower, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven looked at the monitors to see that they've picked up four unknown flying objects coming into the atmosphere, but they weren't meteors.

The flying objects crash lad to Earth. Four weird-looking, metallic pods… which unfurled to reveal… exo-skeletal-like robots. Whoever or whatever they were, they were contacted by their scout that had a run with the non-cop car robot. Once they took in their surroundings, the robots looked at the first vehicle they saw.

BeastBoy came back to the tower with the Camaro, but he was in the passenger seat. (A/N: Watch the movie and see.)

The other Titans were there to meet him when he got out.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked.

"Guys… you've known me for a lot of strange things, but I gotta tell everyone something that… may shock you." started BeastBoy, which got the other Titans curious, except Raven who gave and annoyed sigh. "Not the tofu-aliens again?" she groaned.

"No. THIS… is WAY bigger than that."

Just then, everyone was hearing sounds of cars.

The other Titans looked on to see four vehicles drive up and park beside the yellow Camaro; a green Hummer H2 that said 'Search and Rescue', a pristine silver Pontiac Solstice GXP, a large black GMC TopKick C4500, and finally, a red and blue Perterbult 379 big rig truck.

The other Titans looked on this scene as pretty odd.

"Whoa. Nice rig." said an impressed Robin, eyeing the flame-painted rig.

"B, what's goin' on here?" Cyborg asked his green buddy, viewing the black pickup truck.

Raven was looking at the green emergency Hummer. "I do not understand, Friend BeastBoy." said Starfire. "Did you acquire these vehicles in another contest?" she asked, when she noticed her reflection on the brilliant chrome paintjob. "Oooh, this vehicle is really shiny." she stated excitedly. Just then, they all heard a voice coming from the sports car. "_Hey thanks. You look good yourself._"

The Titans turned to that. "Who said that?!" exclaimed Star.

Something was telling BeastBoy in his mind what these trucks and car were, since they were next to the yellow ca that saved him.

"What's going on, BeastBoy?" Robin asked, concerned.

"Uh… I think it'll be easier if they tell you… or… show you." BB said.

"'They?' Who's 'They'?" Raven asked.

Suddenly, the giant big rig started to move, twist, bend, and transform its vehicle appearance, and rearrange itself into its real towering 30ft bipedal robot form in front of Robin, who let out a "Whoa!"

The half-mechanical buddy of BeastBoy jumped back as he was almost knocked by the twisting and changing TopKick truck into a hulking robot.

The silver sports car was break dancing as it transformed in front of Starfire, flying back. It stood on one hand, shouting "SHA-ZAM!"  
Raven the only calm one, or as calm as they could, but rather surprised as she witnessed the green Hummer take its robot shape.

While BeastBoy wasn't afraid, the other Titans naturally took defensive stances; Robin drew his birdarangs, Cyborg's right arm turns to its sonic boom cannon, Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green, ready to fire her star bolts, and Raven levitated, ready to attack with her shadows if they attacked. BeastBoy stepped in, flailing his arms.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Guys, it's okay! They're the good guys!"

"How do you know?!" Cyborg shouts.

"Trust me, guys. That yellow one saved my butt!" BeastBoy insisted.

It was then, the tallest robot, the leader spoke in a tone carefully muted, designed to reassure and not frighten.

"Do not fear. It's only natural in you case as superheroes."

"These guys can talk?!" Cyborg gasped, his cannon armed raised at the black robot.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the 'World Wide Web'." the red and blue robot said, then lowered himself down to meet Robin's eyes, then asked "Are you Robin, leader of the Teen Titans?"

"Y-yeah." the Titans' leader said, lowering his weapons.

"My name is Optimus Prime." the giant mechanical leader introduced.

The Tamaranian girl blinked with thought as she looked up at these mechanical monoliths.

"Are you robots… 'Cybertronians"?" Star asked. Robin turned to his alien girlfriend. "'Cybertronians'?" he asked her.

"Back on Tamaran, there have been tales… or rather… rumors of a race of machines that can think and feel, and could also take on any shape." the alien girl explained.

"You mean like… 'autonomous… robotic… organisms'?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but all I heard were just stories. They come from a world called 'Cybertron', if I am correct." she said.

"You are, Starfire." Optimus assured her.

"But call us 'Autobots'. Makes us sound cooler." the once silver sports car said. "Anyway, what's crackin', lil' alien babe?" it knelt down, and held up his four-fingered fist to Starfire, who obliged and lightly tapped her fist with his, smiling. "Um… what's 'crackin'?"

Optimus grinned "This is my first lieutenant: designation Jazz."

The silver robot, known as Jazz looked around the great view of the city, and smiled. "This looks like a cool place ta kick it."

"I hope you weren't' planning to shoot me with that little pea-shooter… Cyborg." the hulking black robot that was once a GMC truck mused at Cyborg, who looked back at him.

"Hey, this baby hasn't let me down yet." Cy smirked. The black robot snorted, as his arms turned into the biggest, badass-looking cannons. "Then ask yourself. Do you feel lucky, punk?"

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus warned the black robot, known as Ironhide, who snickered, "Just kiddin'. Just wanted to show him my cannons."

"This is my weapon specialist Ironhide." Prime introduced him to the titans.

"Forgive him. He suffers from a trigger-happy compulsion." the green robot stated.

"So does Cyborg." Raven added.

Both Cyborg and Ironhide shout in unison "Hey! I'm not trigger-happy!"

"I'm just stating what my reports indicated, naturally." the green robot replied.

"Sounds like you're a doctor." Raven said.

"My medical officer Ratchet." Prime introduced the green robot that was once an emergency vehicle.

Ratchet knelt down to Raven, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Raven."

"The pleasure's all mine." she replied.

"Your teammate BeastBoy has already met Bumblebee, our scout." Optimus's hand pointed over to the yellow robot, in a boxing stance, with his radio blurring: (Float like a butterfly, sting like a BEE (Click))

"Is your friend unable to speak?" Star asked the leader.

"His vocal processor was destroyed in battle." Ratchet said, as he fired a red laser from his finger into Bumblebee's neck, making him cough. "I'm still working on it." he sighed.

BeastBoy looked up at the mechanical monoliths and asked, "So… like… why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. The object you and the other Teen Titans found and recovered here at your headquarters." Optimus said.

"That meteor?" Robin asked him.

"Yes. It is a cube of immense power."

"Well then, you guys might be able to answer some questions." Cyborg mused.

The other Titans and Autobots followed Cyborg to his underground lab, into a giant chamber where the giant rock was kept. Luckily the lab was near the garage, large enough so the Autobots could walk in without knocking their heads.

"So, you say this thing's full of energy. What kind exactly?" Cyborg asked.

"It would be easier for you if you see it for yourselves." stated Ratchet, as his fingertip extends a claw, that takes Raven's communicator. "If I may?" he asked her.

The green medical robot cautiously approached the giant rock, holding the communicator out. "It's energy is stable, but luckily it hasn't transformed your mechanics, Cyborg." he said. Cyborg's real eye widens. "Miss Raven, I will need for you to cast your barrier when I give the word, understand?" he asked Raven. She nods, not entirely sure what he has in mind. Ratchet slowly raises the communicator up towards the rock. It gets within two feet, and a finger of silver electricity zaps the device. "NOW!" Ratchet yelled.

Raven immediately raised her barrier down around the device as it hit the floor.

Everyone watched as the little communicator shook violently. It came to life in a second… then transformed!

Every Titan sprung back as they saw it, but Raven held up the barrier as the tiny, multi-legged, spider-like Communicator-bot threw itself at the barrier, fighting to break free as it went wild.

"Oh, my Vulgoran!" Starfire gasped.

"Mean lil' sucker ain't it?" Jazz sarcastically mused.

"Talk about the Energizer Bunny from Hell!" Cyborg yelled. He raced over to his desk, and grabbed a large metal case. He held it open, "Rae, toss it here!"

Raven levitates the little wild Transformer and toss it into the metal case. Cyborg shut the case. He can feel the little thing shaking in the case, as he set it down. "Think I'll call that thing 'Rumble'!"

"Now you can guess what the cube is capable of" said Ironhide. The Titans looked up at the Autobots.

"Wait wait wait! Hold up!" said BeastBoy, head hurting with information that he tries to comprehend, "You mean to tell me that this… 'AllSpark' thingy… can turn machines into these… Transformers?!"

"Yes, and it's a miracle that you Titans found it before Megatron." Prime said.

"Okay, by the sound of that name, he sounds like the bad guy. Right?" Cyborg interpreted.

"Our planet was once a powerful and peaceful empire. The cube was what gave us all life. Megatron wanted power more than anything." Optimus told the tale to the other Titans.

"So he wanted this cube." Robin added.

"Yes. For millions of years, we were locked in a stalemate war with Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war ravaged Cybertron, and the cube was casted out into space, and it crashed here on Earth. Megatron followed it here, but crashed here. We don't know where he is on this planet, only that he's been delayed in finding the cube." Optimus said.

"So… that cop I ran into today, that was a Decepticon?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yes. One of their scouts called Barricade." Optimus stated.

"Then if what you say about this cube is true, then if this Megatron gets it, he'll want to use it to transform any machine, and make an army." Robin said matter-of-factly.

The Autobots looked on the Titan. "We've dealt with criminals like this before." he smirked.

"It's safe and in good condition, but it's access energy output is becoming unstable. It will be safe here, but it might be dangerous for anyone to move it. It will be best if it remains here." Ratchet informed them. "And it will be best that you don't come near it for safety of your machinery, Cyborg." Ratchet advised the half-mechanical Titan, who quickly understood and nodded. "No problem."

"But if what you're saying is true, then eventually these Decepticons will know its here." stated Robin.

"True, but it is safe here in the mean time, with this city's best line of defense." Optimus said, looking down at the Teen Titans. "You hold the key to Earth's survival. If Megatron gets the cube, the human race will be extinguished."

"Well, you don't have to worry about the cube for now. We'll keep it safe. But for now, all we can do is just wait. You Autobots are more than welcome to stay here. You can let us in on the Decepticons, and who we're gonna be facing." Robin stated.

"We are honored by your request, and we are aware of the enemies you Titans have faced in the past, we do not wish to get you involved in out war." Optimus generously tried to decline the request.

"Hate to break it to ya, big guy, but we're already involved. That Decepti-creep knew my name, so they probably know the others, too." BeastBoy stated.

"And besides, the garage has plenty of room for ya'll." Cyborg offered.

"It IS a generous offer from the small fries, Prime." Ironhide said.

"And besides, their base indicates necessary tools for recharging. We haven't had Energon for a good while now, Optimus." Ratchet informed him.

"Very well. The Autobots and I humbly accept your offer, Teen Titans." Optimus said.

Starfire giggled happily. "Glorious! Welcome to Earth, new friends!"

"Glad to be here." Jazz winked a blue optic at her.

BeastBoy was looking up at the yellow Transformer Bumblebee. "Dude, I still can't believe it." Bumblebee looked down at him, letting out a small sound like it said 'Huh?' "I won a car… and it turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew." BB finished. The yellow robot's radio blurted out a line (from one of my favorite movies, can you guess what it is?)

(UN-BE-LEAVABLE!! (Click))

Well another chapter in, and I got writer's block, but please tell me what you thought.


End file.
